Time of The Whovians United
Time of The Whovians United was a YouTube channel created in 2016 by DrWhoAndMaster892. It currently consists of many members that discuss Doctor Who-related topics. Inspiration After the demise of The Whovians Universe, DrWhoAndMaster892 thought of a plan to revive the team based channels and made Time of The Universe United (which in itself was a revival of the original Time.) Current Status On December 16 2018, Time of the Whovians United was officially ended by DrWhoAndMaster892. One last video was posted as the nearly three years was finished... Complete List of Members List of Eras Era 1 *'Notes' - The channel started on January 1st 2016 with six members in a introduction video, out of all of the members, only 2 (DrWhoAndMaster892 and WhovianFan2003) have actually been in the beginning and the end of the channel's reign, but only two have stayed from beginning to end in the same roles that they started off with. (DrWhoAndMaster892 ''and ''WhovianFan2003) *'People introduced in this Era': DrWhoAndMaster892, WhovianFan2003, XClassGaming, Rhys Moor, WhoviVortex and ST12 Films. *'People who left in this Era': ST12 Films (returns in Era 4 and leaves in Era 4.5) and WhoviVortex. Era 2 *'Notes' - As ST12 Films and WhoviVortex left during Era 1, replacements were hired as Doctor365 Reviews and JR Pictures came into replace them. JR Pictures would stay on until Era 4 but this would be the only Era that Doctor365 Reviews would be in. (apart from a Series 9 Retrospective livestream in Era 4, which was to lead to his return during the Era possibly after The Geek In Heaven left but as Geek came back, it was found out that the place had not been replaced by 365.) *'People introduced in this Era': Doctor365 Reviews and JR Pictures. *'People who left in this Era': Doctor365 Reviews (notes detail a return happened during Era 4.) Era 3 *'Notes' - As Doctor365 Reviews left, The Nerd From Hell replaced him followed by an inclusion of Captain Bowler Hat Luke. Moment Mission Studios actually came in before Harry's Films but Harry replaced him, so Rhys Moor was kicked out to include The Geek In Heaven in. Harry's Films was kicked out for a while until a temp leader change allowed him back in and Harry's Films left at the end of the era. *'People introduced in this Era': Harry's Films,'' Captain Bowler Hat Luke, and Moment Mission Studios.'' *'''People who left in this Era: Captain Bowler Hat Luke, Harry's Films ''(was kicked out and let back in.) and ''Rhys Moor. Era 4 *'Notes' - ST12 Films returned during this era, Moment Mission Studios left due to an argument but came back later in the Era, Harry's Films left due to an argument along with XClassGaming, JR Pictures also leaves in the last video. This makes this the Era to have the most amount of people leave. Cardoy Drinks Water was brought on as a guest for livestreams and Doctor365 Reviews returned for a livestream before disappearing again. *'People introduced in this Era': Cardoy Drinks Water (guest member in this Era). *'People who left in this Era': Moment Mission Studios(came back), Harry's Films, XClassGaming and JR Pictures. Era 4.5/Aftermath *'Notes' - Dubbed as a brand new start, three new people were brought on and Cardoy got promoted. Moment Mission Studios left early to begin a new channel before coming back fand the channel stayed dormant before dying. *'People introduced AND left in this Era': Who Reviews (cameo in Era 4), Time War Productions and Special Weapons Dalek (mentioned in Era 4), ST12 Films (left.) Cardoy (left.) Era 5 *'Notes' - Dubbed as another brand new start after a year & half of the channel ended off. Few changes has happened like The Geek of Heaven becoming the second leader of the channel, going through his vision of the character Post Era 4.5. Two brand new members were brought in (Corey & Blake) and also all few of the old brought in as well (George, Adam & Euan). Two false start members were brought in before the channel stated and then chucked out of the channel. People introduced in this Era: Daniel Stilito, Movie Bug, ''Blake Youngs & ''Corey Hurley. People Who Left In Era 5: Daniel Stilito, ''Movie Bug, Blake Youngs, Who Reviews, WhovianFan2003 & The Geek From Heaven.'' Era 6